muriendome
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: "amor rezare por ti un padre nuestro, para que puedas reconciliar un sueño eterno" para que ya no sufras…


Un golpe, gritos, desastre, lluvia, UN ACCIDENTE… ¿Qué paso?... que por ir a exceso de velocidad choque contra ese carro lleno de personas… y ¿bella? ¿Dónde se encuentra?... la veo sobre el pavimento llena de sangre… apenas y respira, así que no tengo tiempo que perder… llamo a la ambulancia… ¿Qué? ¿En media hora llegaran? ¿Por qué teníamos que estar tan lejos de alguna ciudad?... la hermosa carita de bella abre los ojos lentamente, parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo inconsciente por mantenerse a mi lado, con vida… me arrastro hacia su lugar y ella suspira… hace gestos de dolor… está perdiendo mucha sangre… y con sus últimas fuerzas me sonríe y cierra los ojos para descansar… ella se queda dormida… se ve tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, pero esta escena no tiene nada de bello, porque ella se está muriendo… busca mi mano y cuando la encuentra le da un suave apretón y la deja ahí… a lo lejos escucho como llega la ambulancia… la suben y se la llevan… yo voy a su lado…

Ya en el hospital no me dejan estar con ella, y al parecer ella es la única más grave de todos… el doctor sale y me hace señas para que me acerque

-no la podemos sacar de su estado… acaba de entrar en coma- me anuncia y mi vida llega a su fin…

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos mientras entro a su cuarto y la veo acostada, con todos esos tubos rodeándola y permitiendo que siga respirando…

Me acerco y le doy un beso en sus labios rojos… pero no sonríe, como hubiera esperado, se queda inmóvil, mas blanca que de costumbre…

-bella…- susurro dolido- lo siento, fui un idiota, debí de hacerte caso… eres lo mas preciado para mi- le susurro y empiezo a perder el control- sé que me escuchas, por favor, bella, resiste, TE AMO…

Pero ella no responde, ni su piel se torna roja como siempre, su corazón da leves golpecitos

-escucha tu corazón, amor… quiere vivir, así que hazle caso y sigue con vida, saldrás de esta…- _mi corazón esta rompiéndose, porque mi amor esta muriéndose…_

-me estoy muriendo amor, necesito de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti… por favor, no me dejes- _si me dijeras porque te vas sin un adiós, entiende que si no estás se me quiebra la voz…_

Su corazón… mi corazón, tartamudean y lentamente se está apagando, pero su corazón sigue luchando… ella respira acompasadamente, y parece que se está quedando dormida, su corazón vuelve a tartamudear

-resiste bella, escúchame… resiste, por mi- _ya no puedo resistir, mi niña va a partir y mi vida con la suya de este mundo se va a ir._

-por favor bella, abre ya los ojos, no me puedes dejar, no entiendo porque me haces esto, ¿Qué mal te e hecho yo para que me hagas sufrir?, yo te he dado todo- _que lamentable es estar en esta situación, tengo una grande presión, también desesperación_

-¿Por qué, dios mío? ¿Por qué te la llevas?, ¿no te basta con estas plegarias? ¿Qué más quieres que haga?, no te la lleves, sin ella no puedo vivir, sé que soy un pecador pero, ella nunca a pecado, por favor, has que regrese…-_porque no puedo hacer nada, más que rezarle a dios y cual mas que le ruego le imploro, creo que ignora mi voz_

Su corazón se va deteniendo poco a poco y toda nuestra vida juntos empieza a desaparecer, un ruidoso pitido me hace quedar claro que ella está muerta, caigo de rodillas y empiezo a llorar descontroladamente, ella es toda mi vida… ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Por qué dios mío? ¿Por qué te la llevas? ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué hice para que me detestaras tanto y te llevaras la razón de mi existencia?

Mi corazón empieza a tartamudear, buscando el latido que siempre lo acompaño, que seguían el mismo ritmo, y que ahora ya no volvería a latir… tan egoísta soy que hubiera preferido que tuviera vida artificial, que esas maquinas respiraran por ella… pero que ella estuviera aquí…

_Me lamento porque siento un terrible sufrimiento, no puedo estar contento es triste cada momento, por eso a cada instante lagrimas derramo y a dios le reclamo porque a ella yo la amo…_

Mi bella tenía que salir de esto… ella era fuerte, ella saldría de esta, y regresaríamos a casa, nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos… mi corazón se estaba apagando con el suyo… la necesitaba… ella era todo para mi… pero en este momento ella se estaba muriendo… dolía tanto decir esa frase… muriendo… yo lo cause… ella era todo y ahora la perdería por ser un maldito irresponsable, su padre me mataría, pero era lo que esperaba, para no vivir toda mi vida lamentándome por amarla, y no poder seguir mi vida como ella hubiera querido… estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, ella saldría de esto, y después ella manejaría… miraba su cara, tan pálida, con ese gesto de tranquilidad que solo me advertía que ella no lo lograría, y me dolía tanto el corazón…era todo un fracasado por estarla dejando ir…

_Ya no quiero estar así porque no puedo seguir mi vida es solo sufrir porque ya se va a morir, tienes idea de lo que es decir esa maldita frase va todo lo de puede existir porque mi alma se desase, se me parte el corazón en cien mil pedazos y en mi siento que por mirarla todos son fracasos…_

Mi mente volvía al pasado una y otra vez, recordando su aroma, tan exquisito y su rostro iluminado con esa sonrisa… veo como ella sigue en absoluta paz y me acerco, escucho su corazón… pero eso me trae a la realidad, ella está en coma…

_Me conformo con recordar su bello rostro y su aroma porque no puede escucharme ya que mi niña está en coma…_

Su labios, sus ojos, su nariz, su cara, su cabello, todo era hermoso de ella… -te quiero- susurraba una y otra vez, pero sabía que ella no me escuchaba… quería morirme, me sentía una mierda, no era nadie… ella era mi ángel y me lo estaban quitando por ser un estúpido idiota… sus ojos cerrados me desesperaban, porque me acordaba en qué situación estábamos en estos momentos… era algo totalmente diferente, todo el amor que siento por ella, causaría que me fuera con ella… yo estaría con ella fuera como fuera, porque la amaba y quería estar solo con ella…la maquina conectada a su corazón, me recordaba que no había posibilidad de traerla de nuevo a la vida y me traicionaba mi cerebro…

_Quisiera decirte lo mucho que yo te quiero pero al mirar tus ojos cerrados me desespero porque saber que te mantienen viva esos aparatos mis lagrimas salen y mi esperanza desbarato…_

Mi mente volvió a traicionarme y a recordarme la vez que fuimos juntos al hermoso prado que una vez me había encontrado en mi vida… era tan hermoso, pero no se comparaba con ella… ella era mucho más hermosa a comparación del prado… cuando corríamos juntos agarrados de la mano y que ella me gritaba una y otra vez que si la quería, recuerdo que hasta el momento no le había contestado porque, las palabras se las lleva el viento, se lo quería demostrar con hechos, con detalles, que ella mirara en mi interior y se diera cuenta de que la única que estaba en mi corazón era ella…

_Acuérdate mi niña cuando corríamos en aquel prado que tú me gritabas que si de ti estaba enamorado nunca te conteste porque quise que tú supieras que quería demostrarte con hechos lo que sintiera…_

Mi corazón estaba implorando, que cambiáramos los papeles, y yo estuviera tirado en esa cama, y ella aquí sentada, al menos ella viviría, la amaba tanto que sería capaz de eso y más… ella era mi todo y ahora se estaba yendo, me la estaban quitando, su bella cara en tranquilidad… "amor rezare por ti un padre nuestro, para que puedas reconciliar un sueño eterno" para que ya no sufras…

_Te juro mi vida que yo cambiaria mi posición yo estar en la cama y tú dedicándome un adiós por supuesto eres mi todo_

_y lo demuestro toma mi mano y recemos juntos un padre nuestro por favor no te la lleves no no si me la quitas mi corazón a vivir no se atreve por favor yo te lo ruego y te imploro no te la lleves_

después de una hora sentado aquí, su corazón lentamente se fue apagando… las maquinas solo mostraron lo que yo temía… ella estaba dejándome y llevándose mi corazón… ella era todo para mí y ahora se iba… me dejaba, era un idiota por haberla dejado ir…

su corazón se detuvo de golpe… y su respiración se debilito hasta que ya no volvió a tomar aire… mi corazón me estaba oprimiendo el pecho… me dolia todo el alma… tome mi chamarra de la silla y Sali corriendo del hospital… camine y camine y camine hasta que llegue al lugar indicado… el acantilado de las afueras… mire hacia abajo y mire el agua revolviéndose y chocando con fuerza contra las rocas, sabria que seria doloroso, pero rápido, sin pensarlo mas, mis pies caminaron hasta la orilla, una ráfaga de viento hizo que me dieran escalofríos y la palida imagen de bella apareció frente a mi…

-edward no lo hagas- susurro con voz rota

-tu me dejaste, quiero estar contigo…

Y salte… bella salto conmigo, atravesé la dura superficie del agua, y ya dentro deje que mis pulmones se llenaran de agua, asi mi ultimo pensamiento fue

_Esperame bella, porque quiero estar contigo, te amo._

Fui viajando lentamente hacia la inconciencia, y mi mundo se acabo en cuestión de segundos…

_Bella, te amo…_


End file.
